


When the Night Ends

by slightlyagitated



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Drunk Bucky Barnes, Drunk Dancing, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Happy Bucky Barnes, Himbo Bucky Barnes, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Late Night Conversations, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sam Wilson, Reader Has an Adoptive Family, Reader-Insert, References to ABBA, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Timeline What Timeline, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyagitated/pseuds/slightlyagitated
Summary: Being orphaned by the age of seven was in no way ideal. What made life even tougher for you were the strange things that started happening around you after your mother's death. Things floating in the air while you were doing homework, waterpipes bursting when you even thought of getting a glass of water, and people that did you wrong seemed to be extremely familiar with karma. Now, you're an adult, trying to prove that you're a worthy Avenger.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 1





	When the Night Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm extremely bad with timelines so I'm not sure when this takes place,,, just go with it?

**THEN:**

"Elias, what are we doing here?" You asked, crossing your arms in front of your chest while your brother was leading you into a dark alleyway.

"I'm doing this to help you!"

"Come on, I don't need help."

"Do you want to flood our house again?" Elias remarked.

"No, but I also don't want to be on display like a zoo animal."

"Stop being overdramatic, it's the middle of the night. Nobody's going to see." Your brother laughed, setting up the empty beer bottles on top of the barrels and standing away. "Just like last week, alright?"

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes, visualizing the beer bottle floating in the air.

"Uh, doing great!" Your brother shouted, somewhat hesitantly.

"What's wrong?!"

Opening your eyes, you could see that the bottle was in fact, floating. Or more like the barrel under the bottle, and in mere seconds, the barrel was back on the ground, now on its side, and the brown bottle was smashed into tiny pieces.

"That was... so cool!"

**NOW:**

More than anything in the world, you hated waking up. You especially hated waking up somewhere that wasn't your bed, and your living quarters in the Avenger's compound still didn't feel like your home, despite living there for three months. Three months isn't exactly the longest of times, but as you spent most of your time in physical training, it felt as if had been a year already.

"How's your neck? ICap told me you took quite the tumble." Sam asked, offering you an ice pack.

"I don't know if getting thrown over someone's shoulder counts as a tumble." You muttered, placing the icepack on the back of your neck, the coolness waking up your brain. "Can I get some coffee?"

"Get it yourself." He said, yet put a cup of black coffee in front of you, before turning back to the eggs he was making. "What, mind powers not working?"

"Watch your mouth or I'll throw this cup in your face, with or without my powers." You chuckled.

A silence fell in the room when you heard two pairs of footsteps walking towards the kitchen. Taking a sip of your coffee and slightly turning your head, you could see the footsteps belonged to Steve and Bucky.

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked with a kind smile.

"Like my back might give out." You said, licking away the drop of coffee on your bottom lip "Sam's cooking for everyone."

"No, I'm not! Get your own damn eggs." Sam said defensively, causing you to laugh. "Geez, I give you one cup of coffee and suddenly you think I'm your personal chef."

"Sam, have you tasted the food she makes? No wonder she's begging you for some." Steve remarked, causing you to gasp dramatically.

"For your knowledge, I enjoy burnt toast."

"Come on Steve, you even avoid bell peppers," Natasha interjected, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"That's two against one." You grinned.

"Nah, I'm with Cap on this one. You can't tell the difference between salt and pepper." Sam said.

"It was one time! Are you seriously still holding this against me?"

"Buck, what do you think?" Steve asked, and the man looked up with a helpless expression.

After a short moment of silence, Bucky finally figured out what to say. "I mean, the other day, Steve did overcook a microwave meal." 

"Ha! That's three against two."

"Whatever, I'll remember this in training." Steve grinned, taking a bite out of an apple.

"What? No! That's unfair! You said I had no training today!"

Even though you weren't half bad when it came to your telekinetic abilities, your physical abilities seemed to be twice as bad, and for the past few months, Steve had been helping you train. It helped tremendously, but after each session, you felt like death.

"Do we have to do this today?" You whined, laying on the ground as Steve stood a few steps away from you with his arms crossed, looking down at you.

"Yes, we do."

"Why do I even need to do physical training? If someone threatens me, I can just, you know, throw a house at them."

"It's in case-"

"-your powers stop working and you have nothing to defend yourself with." Sam finished Steve's sentence, and you jumped up from the ground in relief when you heard his voice.

"Please tell me you're here to save me." You asked hopefully, and he smiled at you widely.

"No, I'm here for her." Sam said, pointing at the punching bag with a grin, and you knew that there wasn't a way out of this.

It was about three in the morning, and you were sat on top of the kitchen counter, eating Froot Loops out of a Tupperware container like they were candies, your phone playing music quietly, as you didn't want anyone else to wake up. It was a habit you had picked up when you were a teenager, listening to some cassette tapes you had found in the attic after your mother's passing, and most of them had been ABBA ones, causing the band to become one of your favorites.

"You can come in." You said, turning your head slightly towards the kitchen entrance, seeing a figure standing there, only lit by the star-filled sky you had projected into the room using one of Tony's inventions.

"How does it do that?" He asked quietly, and you pointed to the tiny cube next to you.

"I have no idea. Apparently, you can set it to almost any place possible. Tony's even working on some sort of extension where it copies that place's weather."

Bucky stood next to the counter you were sitting on, looking up at the ceiling. "It's weird."

"You're telling me." you laughed, offering the man the container "Froot Loops?"

"Aren't those-"

"-cereal. Yes, but they're good."

Shrugging at your words, Bucky took a handful of cereal, throwing them into his mouth, causing you to laugh. "What?" he said, taking a break from chewing.

"You're supposed to eat them one by one." You put one into your mouth, eating it. "Like it's candy."

"That's how I eat candy." He said, looking dumbfounded as you shook your head gently. "What's this song?"

"It's called Slipping Through My Fingers by ABBA. I'm playing my sleep playlist."

After a moment of silence, Bucky finally spoke "What's a playlist?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Bucky Barnes is 100% my fictional crush of the month and I can't stop thinking about him, so have this hellspawn. TFATWS is premiering tomorrow so I guess this is a good time to post this,,,   
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
